gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type
MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type (aka Tieren Ground Type, Tieren), is the staple for HRL and Katharon ground assault forces in season 1-2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics At nearly twice the mass of the Gundam Virtue, the mainstay mobile suit of the Human Reform League is comparable in design to a bipedal tank, markedly less advanced and less maneuverable than the mass-production types of the other major powers. Though the unit's heavy armor and firepower are relics from an older generation of combat vehicles, the preservation of these throwback features translates to practical dependability in general-purpose warfare, the reasoning behind its continued deployment. A number of purpose-specific variations and custom types exist. The Tieren's cockpit is screenless and relatively cramped. The piloting display is head-mounted. Armaments 200 x 25 mm Smoothbore Cannon One amongst the selection of standard solid-round firearms available to the Tieren. The barrel is fixed with a 12.7 mm coaxial machine gun and two heat sink sword bayonets of sufficient resilience for use as a weapon in close-quarters combat. 30 mm Machine Gun Machine gun mounted in the orange panel before the left shoulder joint. Carbon Blade A low-cost melee weapon resembling a katar, but with a double-ended bow-shaped blade that parallels the grip. Its performance in battle is inferior to that of a sonic blade. Normally docked on the panel behind the waist when not in use. Shield A prominent plate shield normally docked to the front of one of the unit's lower legs, extending upwards to the hip. Two smaller shields are mounted onto each shoulder. Variants *MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type *MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type *MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B *MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type *MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu *MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type *MSJ-06III-A Tieren All Region Type *MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type *MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi *MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo History Tieren Ground Type replaces the old model Fanton. This was used to battle Celestial Beings before they showed their appearance, against Rasiel gundam. Also, they battled Setsuna/Exia during one of the Gundam Meister's followup missions in Ceylon. Later on they were eventually replaced with more improved variants of the Tieren design and ultimately replaced by the GN-X series during the conflict with Celestial Being. The Gundams devastated these mobile suits during their battle in Ceylon. Pics Gallery hgtieren04ik7.jpg hgtieren02dp8.jpg File:HRL Pilot Helmet.jpg File:Tieren Foot.jpg File:Tieren Hand.jpg File:Tiren Cockpit Hatch.jpg File:Tieren Cockpit.jpg File:Tieren Bazooka.jpg File:Tieren Smoothbore Gun.jpg Notes *This suit's name means "Iron Man" in Mandarin Chinese; however, depending on which homophone of "tie" is used, this suit's name may also roughly mean "close to the body," or "body hugging." *Tieren is often called by some of the HRL armed forces as the "Coffin for the living" because of its small cockpit and the equipments the pilot needed to wear to operate it (look as if they are already dead bodies readied to be transported). Gundam 00 novel 1 chapter 2 page 82. References External Links *MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type on MAHQ